After Little Witch Academia
by E.Y.79
Summary: (AU) Un villano misterioso a aparecido; esto llevara a poner en un hilo la relación que un par de chicas construyo con muchos años. ¿Se podrá repetir igual el pasado? ¿O habrá algún cambio fatal?—¿Mal summary? No lo se, pero por favor, pasa y lee. Dale una oportunidad.


**Buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.**

 **Seré honesta, aunque tengo un par de historias con esta temática, la considero una molestia por el "** _flujo temporal **"**_ **al que debo estar pendiente.** **—Claro esto es mi forma de trabajar.—** **Así que pido una disculpa si llego a cometer algún error en el futuro.—Pero si se da el caso, no duden en decírmelo.—Quiero decir que me da miedo pero me emociona de igual manera mostrarles este primer capitulo. Deseo compartirla. Igual esta sera la primera vez que publico aquí e intento manejar a los personajes, así que espero contar con sus comentarios** **—constructivos, por favor—y apoyo.**

 **Este fic es con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

 **Y sin más, les veo abajo.**

 **DESCLEMIER : Little Wicth Academia, NO me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Academia Mágica Luna Nova**

 **05:49 a.m.**

—Mamá.—Grito una chica de cabellos rubios y un mechón verde como fleco.

—Akki Cavendish Kagari, dentro de la escuela te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre.—Recordo una mujer castaña de ojos carmesí, con tono molesto.

—Lo siento, Akko-sensei.—Dijo incomoda, entredientes.

—Las clases comenzarán pronto, ¿sabes donde queda tu salón?—Pregunto Akko, quien miraba los papeles que traía en mano.

—Si, que tengas un buen día.—Respondió desanimada la rubia.

—Igual.—Pasando la vista en los ojos del mismo color que los suyos.—Tu puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, así que mucha suerte.—Agrego con una sonrisa amplia. Después de regresar una sonrisa la joven, salio corriendo al ver el reloj.

—Akko,—llamo una voz agitada.—has visto a Akki, me entretuve en el papeleo, que me acorde tarde de verla para desearle buena suerte.—dijo tras recuperar el aliento y con tono triste.

—Acaba de ir a sus clases, Daina.—Dijo con una sonrisa boba la castaña, cosa que a Daina le daba risa tantos años juntas y aun hacia ese gesto.

—Que mal.—Bufo culpable.

—Tranquila, ya la veras en la tarde.—Consoló tomando su mano y sonriendo dulcemente.

—Lo se.—Dijo tras suspirar y levemente ruborizada.

—Ah, Lotte, Susy—Saludo emocionada Akko al ver a sus amigas pasar—, ¿Como están?

—Hola, chicas.—Dijo Daina con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola, desearía quedarme pero tengo un par de cosas que arreglar.—Se excusaba una rubia de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros.—Adiós Akko y Daina.-Dijo apenada Lotte antes de retirarse a paso rápido. Aquello dejo al aire el como se despedían ambas chicas.

—Akko, podríamos hablar después de clases.—Pidió Sucy sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro, como muchas otras veces.

—Claro,—acepto con una mueca y un miedo en los ojos.—es tarde, me voy.—Dijo confundida Akko al ver el reloj en la pared.—Cariño te amo, hasta mas tarde.—Se despidió besando en los labios a Daina y salir corriendo.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?—Pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja.

—No, es solo que quiero probar algo con ella.—Dijo Sucy mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y malvada.

—Suspirar.—Deberías de dejar de usar a Akko para experimentos.

—¿Me da permiso directora?—Pregunto golpeando levemente su hombro derecho.

Cansada, se tallo los ojos y con resignación suspiro.—Has lo que quieras, solo no la mandes al hospital o peor.—Dijo al fin, para regresar a su oficina.—Recuerda que tu también das clases.—Agrego haciendo un ademan con las manos.

—Gracias.—Dijo despidiéndose con la mano, mientras su mirada cambiaba a una mas radical a una preocupada y ver al cielo por la ventana que estaba su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dos días después**

 **22:30 p.m.**

—Diana, cuida bien de ellos.—Dijo una castaña que terminaba de poner a su hijo a lado de una rubia, en una esquina.—Niños cuiden de mamá hasta que mejore, les quiero mucho.—Grito Akko antes de conjurar un hechizo sobre su esposa e hijos. Mientras estos eran envueltos, los presentes vieron como la castaña era jalada por los pies, golpeándose la cabeza.

—Akko...—Grito la rubia con lagrimas, intentando tomar sus manos.

—Mamá.—Dijeron ambos niños abrazados de Daina.

—Demonios...—maldijo por lo bajo—niños, ¿están bien?—Pregunto resignada mientras veía su alrededor.

—Si, pero ¿que pasara con mamá Akko?—Pregunto un castaño que solo abrazaba con mas fuerza a su madre, mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Todo saldrá bien, ella es fuerte y seguro acabara con todo.—Respondió con cariño y acariciando los cabellos del joven.—¿reconoces, donde estamos Akki?—Pregunto a su hija tras mover la un poco, para que saliera del shock.

—Parece el patio del colegio pero... no hay ruido o escombros.—Dijo tomando un poco de aire antes de hablar.

—¿Como es posible?, esas brujas y dragones tenían a toda la escuela ardiendo.—Dijo el joven mas calmado.

—Aja,—grito con tono acusatorio una mujer de cabellos azul, que desendio del cielo bruscamente—niñas les e dicho que a estas horas no deben de... ¿Daina?—Pregunto sorprendida, al alumbrarla y verle mejor el rostro, al igual que ese característico mechón verde de cabello.

—¿Ursula-sensie?—Pregunto asustada al ver mas joven a su profesora de lo que recordaba.

—Si...—Respondió insegura.—Espera ¿te ves mas grande, como...?—Pregunto esperando al fin una respuesta que le explicara que sucedía.

—Profesora y usted mas joven a como la recuerdo...Espere, ¿de cuantos año me conoce?—Dijo y pregunto con preocupación.

—17 años...—Respondió algo molesta por lo dicho a su edad.

—Suspirar.—Esto es malo, ¿conjuro mal el hechizo o lo hizo apropósito?—Se pregunto más para si la rubia, que a los presentes. Con dificultad se levanto del pasto.

—¿Que esta pasando? ¿De que hablas? ¿De quien...?—Ladeo la cabeza y sonrió para dar confianza a la "alumna" frente a ella.

—A...—Cayó al pensar si era seguro desvelar información de su tiempo.

—Mamá, ella es la tía ursula...—Dijo afirmativo el joven que no se levantaba todavía. Pero había recibido un leve golpe en la cabeza.—Auch...¿por que hiciste eso, ne-chan?—Pregunto en un puchero.

—¿Tía?—Pregunto la mencionada con un leve sonrojo.

—Podemos ir a un lugar donde no nos vean, es especial mi yo de este tiempo.—Dijo algo molesta, ya que eso era algo que era mejor todavía no supiera la mayor.

—Claro.—Afirmo, después de un rato al comprender un poco que estaba pasando, mas al hacer consciencia de lo que podría pasar, aun solo habiendo leído de estas.

—Bien le parece su...¡Ahh!—Se quejo e inclino a la izquierda tras dar el primer paso y sentir una punzada en el costado. Al colocar su mano, noto al fin la sangre que salia de ahí.

—Daina.—Dijo Ursula al momento de acercarse a ella para que se apoyara en su hombro.

—Mamá, estas sangrando.—Anuncio con preocupación Akki, quien al fin empezó a derramar lagrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces, el futuro esta en problemas.—Dijo con tono preocupado, la profesora que terminaba de servir té a sus invitados.

Ya que después de llegar a su cuarto y atender la heridas de la mejor alumna del instituto, se dispuso a calentar agua para un té para calmar un poco los nervios y angustias de sus invitados. Mientras la Daina del futuro, se encontraba recostada contaba lo sucedido, omitiendo ciertos detalles. Ursula-sensei miraba con atención y de reojo a los jóvenes; eran hijos de Daina, mas allá de que le decían mamá, el cabello de la muchacha era idéntico y el característico de los Cavendish, pero su mirada y color de ojos le recordaban a alguien familiar. Por su parte el muchacho, tenia la misma mirada y color de ojos, pero su personalidad era idéntica a...

—Si, necesito regresar y mantenerlo controlado.—Dijo después de dar un sorbo a la taza.

—¿Y si buscas al culpable en este tiempo? -Pregunto pensando que la cosa sera tan fácil de arreglar.

—Seria arriesgado, ya que en este tiempo aun no es tangible como tal: pero la verdad no se quien es.—Se reprocho a si.—Aparte esta el detalle de que no conozco mucho, para eso debió ser...—Se mordió la lengua, recordar a la castaña le traía un conflicto y no quería alterar nada de su tiempo.—Ademas, no me puedo mover con libertad sin ser muy obvia y esta herida es...

—Tampoco es que te vayas ahora, regresar en esas condiciones podría ser un suicido.—Dijo preocupada la profesora que miro con cariño a los dos jóvenes.

—Lo se...

—¿Podemos salir al techo para ver la luna?—Pregunto Akki, con sonrisa inocente. Sabia que su madre se detenía a tomar acciones por ellos, pero sabia que lo importante para su madre era su otra madre Akko, la cual estaba sola en esa pelea. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza de ambas mujeres.—Gracias.—Dijo antes de salir, arrastrando al joven a sus espaldas, del cual ignoraba sus revlamos. Cerrondo la ventana.

—¿Y bien, cual es tu plan?—Pregunto mas seria la profesora.

—Volveré, debo ayudar a las brujas que sigan en pie. Si los niños siguen aquí, quiere decir que mi pareja sigue viva, lo cual es malo porque o tratan de optener información... o le estan torturando...—Dijo con dolor y culpa.

—¿Es Akko, verdad?—Pregunto con tranquilidad.

—Si...¿como lo supo?—Pregunto sorprendida, ya que era raro quien dijera que alguno se pareciara a Akko. Recordando esto una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al imaginarse el puchero que ponia su esposa, cada que esto pasaba.

—Son idénticos a ustedes.—Dijo segura, ya que conocia el potencial y la actitud de estas jovenes.—Pero si regresas, te pondrás en riesgo y no creo que eso es lo que quiera; ademas, si no es ella y tu la que muere sera el mismo final para ambos.—Agrego imaginandose el pensamiento que pasaria por la mente de la castaña imperactiva.

—No se que hacer.—Grito vencida, por la verdad que quería ignorar.

—Por ahora descansa, tu y ellos se pueden quedar en mi habitación. Solicitare una reunion con la directora Holbrooke, Finnelan-sensei y demas brujas del consejo, para planear alguna estrategia. ¿Te parece?

—No es una mala idea.

—Bien, hora de dormir.—Dijo con una sonrisa y aplaudiendo para llamar la atencion de todos.

—Si. Niños hora de descansar un rato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Donde esta Daina cavendish y su hija?—Pregunto un dragón de escamas roja, antes de arrancar una uña del pie a su encuestada.

—No te lo diré, seras un dragón intimidan te, pero no lo suficiente para que hable.—Respondió con tono infantil una mujer de ojos color rojo y sacando la lengua, después de unos minutos de morder su labio inferior, para no soltar un quejido que diera placer a su torturador.

—Segura, quieres arriesgar tu vida por alguien que no te agrado nunca.—Dijo con burla antes de soltar a reír.

—Perdona, pero eso fue en el pasado.—Repuso molesta e indignada Akko.

—Basta, no hablara aunque pierda todas las uñas y dientes. Déjamelo a mi.—Ordeno una figura de cabello amarillo y ojos azules, que terminaba de entrar a la habitación.

Akko susurro molesta y con tristeza al ver la cara de la mujer que había interrumpido su conversación.—¿Que harás preciosa, usarme?—Pregunto irritada, pero la verdad es que tenia miedo ya que esa información saliera de su ella. Temía por la vida de sus grandes tesoros.

—Nada mas sencillo que entrar a tu mente. Y mantenerte inconsciente para que no te interpongas con alguna idiotez.—Opino con cinismo mientras tomaba a esta de las mejillas.

—Jeje...—Rio antes de pronunciar alguna palabras. Aquellas causaron que la mujer y el dragón presentes terminaran al otro lado de la habitación.—Privilegios de familia.—Dijo sacando de nuevo la lengua. _Te amo... Los amo... Lo siento_. Penso por ultima vez antes de terminar sacar la barita que tenia oculta a sus espaldas y recitando unas palabras mas, apunto a su cabeza, mientras empezaba a llorar con una sonrisa. La varita perdió la ultima barra de magia que le quedaba antes de dejar inconsciente a Akko.

—¿Que has hecho?—Pregunto rabiosa la bruja castaña que se acerco en segundo para tomarle del rostro y alzarlo.

—Are... ¿Donde estoy?—Pregunto con miedo al sentir y ver que se encontraba atada a la pared con grilletes y ver un liquido rojo en manos y pies.

—Te has borrado la memoria...—Grito sorprendida al entrar a su mente y no ver nada.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres de mi...?—Pregunto con voz insegura.

—Carajo... habra que buscar en otra parte esta informacion.—Penso al entender la situacion.—Es toda tuya, solo no la mates.

—Si, señora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, lo dejare aquí, por ahora.

De verdad, espero les guste. Ya veremos que tan bien recibida es, para ver si más adelante sacar el siguiente capitulo. Aviso, que tiendo a hacer las primeras partes o capítulos muy rápidos y después ya entro a detalles.

 **En mi caso con un comentario, favorito o seguidor es suficiente para saber que mi trabajo no quedo tan mal.**

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
